Cabin Fever
by cnw72
Summary: Deeks and Kensi go on a skiing vacation together after Christmas. Need I say more? It needed a Chapter 3 and closure. Could not resist. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Been waiting for a bit of densi cabin fun to appear. Finally gave in and wrote a bit of fluff myself. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Dec. 28, 2012

Tap, tap, tap. Kensi looked towards the front door and wondered who was knocking at such an early hour. She grabbed her gun before making her way to the door.

"Kensi, rise and shine," came from a sing-song voice on the other side of the door. Deeks, she thought to herself with a smile before she secured her weapon and made her way towards the door. They had just returned yesterday from spending Christmas working a case at sea. She walked to the door and opened it, giving her partner a fake annoyed look, secretly pleased to see him again.

"Why are you here so early? We're off til Jan. 2." she asked suspiciously at the man who was smiling down at her like a cat that ate a canary.

"Coffee?" he deflected as he handed her a cup and ducked into her apartment looking around. "Are you ready?" he asked, "Need to hit the road." Kensi looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Hit the road? I plan on a morning jog if that counts?"

"You didn't think you were getting out of it did you?" Deeks asked as he laughed at her puzzled expression.

"Out of what?" she asked confused. He slowly walked towards her invading her personal space as he looked down.

"You, me, a ski cabin in the woods, roaring fire, hot tub," he started in a low flirtatious voice. Her eyes widened in surprise at him.

"Deeks, umm, Chrstmas is over. Remember? Not going to happen."

"Sure is."

"No, Deeks,"

"Yes, Kensi." he mimicked back looking down at her in determination.

"No,"

"Why so scared," he asked in the same low voice.

"Not scared, just have other non-Deeks things to do." she said with a deadly stare.

"Liar, liar pants on fire," he teased as he walked around her and headed for her bedroom.

"What. Where are you going?" as she chased after him.

"Just going to help you pack since you obviously forgot too," he said in a teasing tone as he pulled out her suitcase and headed for her closet.

"Deeks, boundaries?" He stopped and turned, crossing his arms over his chest in determination.

"You promised, Kens. No takebacks."

"What are you, five," she said looking at him in exasperation. He continued to stare at her. "Fine." she finally gave in as she began grabbing clothes for the trip not missing the smile that quickly lit up his face.

"Your mom couldn't make it. She said she was leaving on a business trip and wouldn't be back til the 31st." Deeks said.

"You called my mom?" turning and looking at him in shock.

"Of, course. Why wouldn't I?" Deeks answered surprised at the question. "Your mom's a cool lady."

"A stone cold fox." Kensi repeated his earlier words dryly.

"If the heels fit...ouch. That hurt, Kens," Deeks stopped rubbing his chest lightly. "Violent much?"

"My mom, Deeks. Really...eeeww."

"I'm rather fond of the younger generation." he said as he smacked her butt on the way to her bed where he grabbed her packed suitcase and headed for the door.

This is so not a good idea, she thought to herself as she followed him from the apartment and toward the waiting car.

* * *

_**A Few Hours later**_

Deeks looked over at the brunette in the passenger seat and smiled to himself. It was quite a battle but he finally got her to go away with him. Four whole days of no phones, no cases, no one shooting at them. Just the two of them hanging out on the slopes as Kensi and Deeks. Wonder if she realized that they would be spending New Year's Eve together, he thought to himself with a small laugh.

"Whats so funny," came from the sleepy woman in the passenger seat.

"Nothing, Princess. Just happy you came," he said honestly.

"How long til we get there?" she drowsily asked.

"Still about 3 hours away. Go back to sleep," he said softly. A few moments later he heard a soft snore as she drifted back off. Christmas wishes due come true, he thought to himself with a smile as he refocused on the road ahead.

* * *

_**At the Cabin**_

"Wow." Kensi said as she looked at the postcard perfect small cabin snuggled against the trees.

"Come on, lets go in," Deeks grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs and quickly unlocked the cabin.

"Wow," she said again once inside as she looked around at the homey decor inside the cabin. She turned and looked at him in surprise. "Seriously, not what I expected. This is yours?"

"Should I be offended by that?" he asked only half joking. He smiled slightly, "Yep, bought it a couple years ago. Needed a place to escape too now and then." He grabbed her bag and walked down the small hall before entering a room and setting them down. Kensi followed close behind.

"This is your room, bathroom is right through the door and connects to another bedroom on the other side," he directed.

"Guest room?," Kensi asked as she looked around the room taking in the down comforter and multitude of pastel colored pillows that covered the full size oak bed. She walked towards the glass door that opened onto a small wood deck giving her an amazing view of the snow covered mountains and a peak of the Lake in the distance. "Amazing," she breathed softly, lost in the view for a moment.

"Amazing," Deeks agreed as he stood a few feet away watching the expressions dance across her face in the evening light. He shook himself out of his trance and finally answered her earlier question. "Your actually the first person I have brought here."

Kensi felt herself catch her breath on both the meaning of his words and the look in his eyes as he watched her. She felt herself smile. The room began to close in on her as breathing became a struggle and she began getting lost in the promises of his eyes.

"So, is my favorite ski bunny ready to hit the slopes for an evening run?" Deeks said as he turned away and tried to get back onto comfortable ground.

"Ski bunny? Do not even try and go there," Kensi returned playfully trying to cover the breathlessness of her voice. "let me change and I'll be ready in a few. Hey, where are you sleeping?" she suddenly turned back and looked at him.

"Other side of the bathroom," he said cautiously, gauging her reaction. Her eyes narrowed slightly at him. "I told the cleaning service to prep two rooms and I guess I wasn't specific enough?"

"No funny stuff, Shaggy,"

"Of course not, Fern. We've shared the same bed, I am sure we can manage a suite," he said dryly. "Meet you in a few," he said casually as he strolled through the bathroom into his room, shut the door behind himself and leaned against it trying to catch his breath. Realizing he could barely make it through an hour without wanting to kiss her senseless- four days? He is in so much trouble, he thought to himself.

**Next chapter, let the fun begin. :) Should stay T, but if it crosses the line it may change to M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very sorry for the delay- but hopefully it was worth the wait. This is a very strong T, maybe an M! Please read at your own risk.**

**Also all the favs, reviews and follows knocked my socks off! **

The sound of a woman's laughter rolled across the moonlit snow.

"Not funny, Kensi."

"Yes...it...is..." looking at him as she went into another round of hysterics.

"Are you almost done laughing?, its been a over s half an hour," he asked dryly with his hands on his hips watching her.

"You went down the hill, ass over teakettle, funniest thing ever," trying to control her laughter as she turned and looked at him covered in snow, head to toe. Even his eyebrows were covered in snow, causing another bout of laughter to slip from her lips.

"Funny, huh?" he repeated, his eyes narrowing as he began slowly walking towards her.

"Bode Miller, you are not," she snorted. "Don't even think about it," noticing the playful glint as he approached her.

"Do what, Lindsay Vonn?" he asked innocently as he continued towards her purposefully.

"Deeks," she squealed as he reach her and tossed her effortlessly over his shoulder. "Dammit, put me down," she said breathlessly.

"You really want me to put you down?" he asked playfully as she wiggled on his shoulder.

"Do not even think about it," she said warningly. "Deeks.."

"Think about what?" as he nonchalantly carried her towards the cabin before stopping suddenly.

"You wouldn't..."

"Is that a challenge, darlin?" he teased.

"I'm warning you..."

"Definitely a challenge," as he pulled her over his shoulder and dropped her into a large snowdrift that edged the side of the cabin. She screamed as she fell into the snow and it covered her body and face. Her eyes narrowed as she listened to Deeks laugh hysterically as he looked down at her.

"It is kind of funny, isn't it?" he asked his eyes full of mirth.

"You are so dead," she muttered under her breath.

"What Princess? Couldn't hear you under all that snow."

"Fine, we're even. Now help me up," looking innocently at him with a sweet smile. "I'm cold." His laughter quickly changed to a look of concern.

"Yike, sorry Kens," he said worriedly as he quickly reached out his arms to help her dilsodge from the snow.

Kensi reached out her hands and smiled at him as he grasped them. Her smile quickly turned devious as she dropped her full weight backwards sending him tumbling into the snow beside her, causing him to lose his breath for a moment.

Kensi took advantage quickly rolling over and straddling him, pinning his arms with her thighs.

"You are so dead," she said poking his chest for good measure as she looked down at him. She reached out and grabbed handfuls of snow purposefully.

"You wouldn't..." he said laughing up at the determined brunette perched on his abdomen.

"Is that a challenge, darling?" she parroted back his words as she slowly approached his face with two handfuls of snow and placed them on either of his cheeks.

"Kens.." he started as he quickly pulled free his arms, grabbed her hips and quickly rolled her back into the snow. He reached out and grabbed her hands holding them above her head as she squirmed beneath him laughing. "Think your funny, Princess?" he asked playfully looking down at her struggling to break free of his hold.

"I know I am," she shot back, the laughter dying as she looked up at him and the changing look in his eyes as he studied her lying underneath him in the moonlight and snow. She felt her breath catch as he released her hands and softly touched her cheek, before smiling gently at her and rolling off of her onto his back beside her. He stared into the sky and she simply stared at him.

"Look up," he said softly. Slowly she pulled her gaze from him and looked up into the night sky.

"They look so close," she said in awe at the stars that danced above in the clear sky.

"One of my favorite things about coming here. So different then LA,"

"Amazing," as they continued to stare into the night sky for several moments.

"Ready to eat something?" Deeks finally asked. Her stomach rumbled loudly in agreement causing them both to laugh. Deeks stood up and pulled Kensi from the bank. He quietly reached out and brushed the snow from her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the cabin.

As they entered the cabin, Kensi quickly noticed the roaring fire in the fireplace and the warmth of the cabin. The second thing she noticed was the smell of food that wafted from the kitchen.

"How?" she asked lookg at him in confusion.

"Last of the services provided for the week," he said with a quick smile. "After tonight we're on our own. You should get out of those wet clothes." She simply looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Your fire building skills will come in handy," he said wiggling his eyebrows as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You never stop, do you?" she said laughing.

"Nope. Just keeping you on your toes." Kensi looked thoughtfully at him.

"I can start a fire, the important question is, can you cook?" she asked in a flirting voice that had Deeks jaw dropping as she turned and threw back over her shoulder, "I call the first shower." He stared after her as she vanished into her room.

_Later..._

"Takeout does not count as cooking, Deeks," she said laughingly at him as they sat in their pajamas in front of the fireplace after sharing chinese food for dinner and several hours of comfortable conversation. They discussed everything from work to home to politics.

"Need another beer?" she asked getting up and heading for the kitchen, returning a moment later with a couple beers.

"Sure," he answered casually, reaching up to grab his as she returned to the floor.

"Ouch," she said as she got down to the floor.

"You, okay?"

"Just a bit sore, haven't skied in year. Used a few muscles that I forgot existed," she answered and a comfortable silence fell between them again as they stared into the fire. Deeks hopped up and headed to the kitchen, Kensi watching him puzzled. A couple moments he returned with a bag and plopped down beside her again.

"Deeks?" she asked.

"Just went and grabbed dessert," he answered as he pulled out a bag of marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers.

"Smores," she said as her eyes lit up and she reached over and grabbed two pokers. "My favorite," she said in excitement as she held out her hand for a marshmallow. Deeks chuckled softly and shook his head in amusement.

"I thought donuts were your favorite. Or ice cream. Or, ow." he said as she reached out and poked him in the side. "Okay, okay, I give."

"Smart man," she said as she placed her marshmallow into the fireplace. It quickly caught on fire and she pulled it out to blow out the flames. She pulled the top layer of burnt off and slid it into her mouth, moaning softly. She quickly returned her marshmallow to the fire and repeated the steps until the stick was empty. Deeks simply leaned back and watched her from under hooded eyes.

"Instant gratification," she said as she put another marshmallow on the stick. "Next one is for the smore," again catching it on fire before she slid it between the graham crackers and chocolate and began eating it.

"Seems like a waste of a good marshmallow," he finally said as he reached over a put a marshmallow on the stick. He slowly placed it in the fireplace several inches above the flames and slowly roasting the marshmallow.

"Just not patient enough for that," Kensi answered watching him roast his marshmallow as she licked the stickiness from her fingers.

"If its worth having, its worth the wait," he answered softly continuing to watch the flames soften and the marshmallow expand on the stick. "Hot and fiery can be good, but slow and gooey, wins everytime." He pulled out the marshmallow and made a smore, then handed it to Kensi with a wicked smile.

"That one is yours," she protested.

"I'm still full. Its for you," he teased lightly as she eyed the smore quickly grabbing it and taking a bite and moaned again. He watched her a moment before grabbing his beer and taking a long drink before staring back into the fire.

"Thank you," she said a few minutes later. "For bringing me here."

"Glad you came," he answered softly.

"Oww," she said as she leaned forward and tried to reposition her body to get comfortable.

"Come here," he commanded softly.

"What?" she yelped as he reached over and pulled her back towards his chest.

"Relax," Deeks said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage the tight muscles. Eventually he felt the tension begin to release from her.

"Mmmm..." she moaned softly letting her head fall forward. He gently rubbed her neck muscles and started to knead the muscles between her shoulder blades.

"Lay down on your stomach, Kens," he said softly in her ear. She looked back at him slightly suspiciously. His eyes twinkled down at her, "Perfectly innocent, just going to help you be able to hit the slopes again tomorrow." She looked at him for a moment before stretching out on her stomach and placing her head on her folded arms.

"Keep your hands where they belong, Deeks" she said warningly that ended on a sigh as he began kneading her neck again.

"If you pull up your tank top, I can use lotion," he said cautiously.

"Fine," as she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head leaving her in her bra and shorts.

"Damn, could have warned me," Deeks said as he quickly looked away as she repositioned herself, busying himself with the bottle of lotion that he also pulled out of the bag. He squirted a dollop of lotion on his hands and rubbed it to warm it slightly. Gently he placed his hands on the top of her back where he began to gently rub and knead the muscles working his way slowly down her spine.

The room was silent besides the occasional crackling of the fire and light moan and purring noises Kensi would make as he hit a sensitive spot. "Mm, magichands" she said in a dreamy voice her back jerking slightly as his hands continued to work on her back methodically and he chuckled softly.

"Legs next, Kens, don't kick me," Deeks said softly as he began rubbing her calf muscles and working his way up to her thighs stopping midway before going to work on the other side. Minutes passed where he was singly focussed on working the kinks from her muscles, trying not to think about the woman squirming beneath his hands. Slowly his hands stopped and he pulled away as he exhaled slowly. "All done, darling," he said as he got up and headed for the restroom.

Very bad idea, he thought to himself as he struggled to regain control in the bathroom. Slowing his breathing and splashing cold water on his face. Need a cold shower. Damn.

Kensi lay on the living room floor feeling like a mass of quivering putty. If a simple back rub could turn her inside out she knew she was in big trouble. He didn't even try to cross any lines, he thought to herself. Damn, gentleman, shaking her head crossly. As she laid there trying to regain some control she realized she would have to make the first move and groaned in her arms.

After awhile Deeks came back and settled himself back on the floor next to her. She had replaced her shirt and they both were staring quietly into the flames.

"I bought this place three years ago after a deep cover op. Needed a place to decompress. Needed a place that was mine," he said quietly. "So easy to lose a piece of yourself."

Thank you for bringing me here," Kensi said softly looking up at him. "For trusting me."

"Your the only person I would bring here," he said looking at her seriously. She looked at him softly for a moment before tapping him on the arm.

"Take off the shirt and lie down," she said as his head jerked around and looked at her in shock.

"That's okay, Kens. I'm good," he said cautiously as her arms crossed over her chest and she gave him an irritated look.

"Now, Deeks," she said as she pushed him towards the floor.

"Umm, Kensi, while I really appreciate..."

"Deeks...your starting to piss me off."

"Fine," he exhaled loudly before he pulled off his tank top and laid across the floor. So not a good idea he thought to himself, just as her hands started rubbing his shoulders and he sighed in pleasure.

Kensi place lotion in her hands and began rubbing it into his muscles, rubbing slow circular motions along his spine. She heard a soft moan from under her.

"Can't quite reach," she said as she casually straddled his rear and began again from the top of his shoulders. She felt his entire body tense under her and she smiled from her place on his rear. She gently bent down and whispered "relax" in his ear and felt a shiver beneath her as she continued to stroke the muscles in his back feeling his breathing become more ragged underneath her fingertips.

"Kens, I think thats good," he said in a strangled voice.

"But I'm not done," she said innocently as she crawled off his rear. "I still need to do your legs," he moaned as he felt her hands grasp his calves and run lotion up his legs to his thighs. She gently began manipulating the muscles in his thighs as he tried to force himself to relax.

"Deeks, turn over," she whispered in his ear.

"I think I'll just stay here for awhile," he answered in a strangled voice as she laughed softly in his ear. Ugg, she knew exactly what she did to him, he groaned in embarrassment in his arms.

"Chicken," she whispered playfully in his ear. She squealed as he reached out and dragged her down laying half on top of her.

"Thats not playing nice, kens," he said looking down at her with darkened eyes.

"Good thing I wasn't playing," she said seriously as she reached up and stroked the hair from his eyes and let her hand wander down the stubble on his cheek as she watched his eyes darken even more.

"You sure?" he finally asked. She gave him a soft smile before she reached up and twirled her hand in his hair and pulled him down toward her lifting her lips to meet his for a moment. He stopped and looked down at her eyes and seeing what he was looking for he groaned softly before attaching his lips to hers in a toecurling kiss. Her arms reached up and curled around his neck as he began to place small kisses along her chin working his way back to her lips where he caught them again in another long, earth shattering kiss. His tongue slowly stroked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Her lips parted and her tongue began meeting his stroke for stroke, as they came up for air only for a moment before losing themselves again in their kiss.

"Wow," he finally said.

"Wow," she agreed with a smile before tugging him back down for more mindbending kisses as her hands began to wander from his arms onto his chest where she ran her hands over his nipples playing with them for a moment before moving on to wrap them around his neck.

"No fair," he said softly as he began kissing down the side of her neck, sucking softly then twirling his tongue causing her to moan in pleasure. His hands slowly worked their way under her shirt and he ran his hands up and down her back, eventually curling one into her hair as he returned for another hot, passionate kiss.

"More," she moaned against his lips as she pulled his weight towards her. He smiled against her lips as his hands ran up the side of her tank top pulling it up and stopping long enough to pull it over her head as he reattached his lips to hers he reached around and freed her breasts from her bra. Slowly he kissed down her neck and continued raining small licks and tiny kisses towards her breasts. She moaned as he attached his mouth to her breast and tugged slightly, she could feel his smile against her as she reacted to each stroke of his hand and tug of his lips on her body.

"Slow down," he said softly against her breast, "we have all night," he said as he gave her nipple a gentle tug causing her grasp his shoulders and arch her back. He continued to rain kisses down her stomach as he stopped for a moment and played with her belly button ring, tugging gently on it with his teeth before twirling it with his tongue. He growled as he again felt her moan below below him.

"Please," slipped out of her brokenly.

"Patience, been waiting to long for this," he said against her stomach as he continue to kiss downwards, taking the time to lick and lightly bite and suckle his way down her thighs. He looked up and watched her lost in passion for a moment before he hooked his fingers into her shorts and underwear and pulled them down over her thighs and disposed of them watching her face the entire time. They looked at each other and shared a smile.

His head dipped down and he slowly kissed her thighs working his way towards her middle. She moaned and jerked when his tongue finally made contact with her. "Need you now," she whined pulling at his hair, "Marty, now."

He looked up at her squirming underneath him and pulled himself alongside her. She quickly pulled away his boxers and pulled him against her.

"Kensi," he groaned.

"Hot and fiery," she responded pulling him against her and rocking her hips. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slipped into her and they both moaned, Deeks dropping his head to her neck trying to regain control. Slowly she began rocking her hips and he moved with in her. In seconds they fell into a timeless dance that had her clutching him as she tumbled over the edge with him following close behind.

**Would love feedback, both good and bad as this was my first "naughty" scene in a long time. Happy New Year! And Yes, Even Partners Have Secrets Chapter 7 is coming! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for the amazing response to my stories. I was not happy with where chapter 2 left off and wanted to give the s****tory closure. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Deeks awoke on the living room floor in the early morning hours and smiled softly as he realized last night was not just a dream. Kensi was lying peacefully on his chest, his arms tightened around her as she wiggled closer as she slept. He reached up and stroked the dark brown hair as he gently cupped her head and closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the rightness of the moment.

Some time later he felt her move against him as she drifted into awakeness. He felt her tighten her grip and relax in his arms as she realied where she was. Moments later he felt her withdraw as her hands released him and her body began to tense. He continued to gently hold her even as he felt her pull away. She slowly untangled herself from his arms, believing he was still asleep and made a run for the bathroom. He heard the click of the door as she locked it behind her.

He layed quietly in the living room and studied the wood beams that lined the ceiling of the cabin. He heard the bathroom door open and hoped she would return to the makeshift bed in the living room. Instead he heard her room door open and the opening and shutting of drawers. Slowly he exhaled, shaking his head in exasperation he pulled on his boxers and walked towards the doorway. He leaned against the doorjam and watched her pull out her suitcase.

"Going someplace?" he asked casually. She jumped and jerked around to look at him before she turned around and started to pack.

"Home," she said quickly as she turned away, but not before he saw the flair of panic that flared in her eyes.

"Why?" he asked quietly as he continued to lean against the door studying her.

"You know why," she answered running her hand through her hair nervously.

"Not sure I do, Kens"

"This was a really bad idea," she said instead as she turned away and continued packing. He slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him possessively as she tried to pull away.

"I'm not going to let you run away," he whispered softly in her ear as he reached down and kissed the curve of her neck.

"Deeks," she moaned softly as his lips continued to move along her shoulder. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Mmm, hmm," as he pulled away slightly and attached his lips to the other side of her neck, he smiled as he felt her shiver in his arms.

"What are you doing? I am trying to pack," she finally said breathlessly. "I need to leave."

"Why?" he lifted his head and simply held her from behind. "Honesty, Kens," she stiffened in his arms defensively.

"We're partners, we work together," she finally answered. "We cannot have a relationship," she said firmly. He gently turned her in his arms until he was looking down at the firm set of her jaw and stubborn light in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, I hate to break it to you but we've been in a relationship for a long time," he said as he softly cupped her face in his hand and looked down at her gently. "You are the first person I call when something good happens and who I want to have a beer with after a bad day. I look forward to being with you every day, it drives me crazy when your gone."

"We're partners, Deeks," she protested again. "Its normal to get close. Look at Sam and Callen." Deeks looked down at her and chuckled lightly.

"Nice try, beautiful," he said with a hint of laughter in his eyes. "You know I'm not taking it back and I'm not sorry," he said seriously.

"What," she said as she tried again to pull away.

"I'm sorry I scared you last night," he said gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Deeks," she protested.

"I told you I love you and I meant it," he said seriously. "I know you weren't ready to hear it, but I have for a long time and I needed you to know." Her eyes filled with tears at the sincerity of his words.

"I am..I..I can't lose you," she finally said brokenly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly in her hair. "Your not getting rid of me that easy. I plan on spending the next 50 years or so proving it to you."

"I'm sorry," she said pulling back and looking in his eyes. "I do love you."

"I know," he said as he bent down and kissed her softly. Her arms stole up around his neck and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. A moment later he groaned softly and pulled away. He bent his forehead down and placed it against hers, still breathing rapidly.

"We'll figure it out together," he said with a tender smile as he looked down at her with eyes full of love and promise.

"We always do," she said with a matching smile as she reached up and kissed him again knowing she was where she belonged.

**Reviews make me happy- good or bad and definitely make me want to write more. This is the last fluff piece though until I finish Even Partners Have Secrets. :)**


End file.
